


Rethinking Cuddling

by notjustmom



Series: IronStrange Bingo [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, post snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: IronStrange Bingo Prompt: Huddling for warmth





	Rethinking Cuddling

Cheeseburgers with extra cheese, hot showers, donuts... cuddling. He sighed as he watched the skies begin to darken again, it was their tenth or maybe it was their eleventh night on Titan, what that meant on Earth he had no idea. At least the winds had finally died down. Cuddling? Why was he thinking of cuddling as something he missed? He wasn't by nature a cuddler, people were either cuddlers or they weren't and he just wasn't. He watched the last of the light fade and found himself leaning against Nebula's shoulder, as he finally drifted off to sleep.

When he opened his eyes again, Stephen was there, perched on a chair next to the softest bed he had ever slept on, exhausted green eyes watching him carefully. Tony reached out the hand that wasn't bandaged, and he shivered as Stephen hesitated for a moment, then took the offered hand in his.

"You're freezing." Tony barely recognized his own voice, but cleared his throat and tried again. "Will you, please -"

Stephen searched his face, and perhaps it was sympathy, or even pity, that Tony saw soften his usually sharp features, whatever it was, without a word, he uncurled from his chair and seemed to materialize in the bed next to him. He decided not to think too much about the whys and wherefores as he soon found himself settled against Stephen's chest, and the strong heartbeat that surrounded him became a lullaby that slowly eased him back to sleep. He no longer dreamed of the cold, dead planet, or of the other times he had failed over the years as strong arms kept him tethered to the here and now and the possibility of a different tomorrow.


End file.
